1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pressure sensitive and re-moistening packaging tape, and more specifically to such a tape in which a central, perforated portion can be drawn to tear the tape for the opening of letters, cartons, containers, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging tapes are shown in the prior art for sealing letters, cans, cartons, or for wrapping and sealing packages of various descriptions such as newspapers, periodicals and the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,032,026 to Roden, issued July 9, 1912, a sealing strip is shown for use in sealing a can or carton. A thread or cord is designed to run along the longitudinal length of the sealing strip so that the can or carton can be opened by pulling on the free end of the cord, causing it to fracture the sealing strip along the length thereof. The thread or cord is located on the bottom surface of the tape and is secured in position by a thin strip of paper which extends longitudinally on the bottom surface of the sealing strip over the cord. The strip of paper is pasted flat to the bottom surface of the sealing strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,385 to Humphner, issued Nov. 20, 1956, shows a draw tape having a tear filament located on the underside of the tape which extends longitudinally of the underside and which is united thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,120 to Getzin, issued Dec. 26, 1967, shows a length of packaging material for packaging filter elements which has a tear ribbon fastened to the bottom surface of the packaging material to facilitate tearing for opening the package.
In each of the above references, a cord or filament is pasted or otherwise affixed to the bottom surface of the tape or packaging strip, adding to the cost and complexity of manufacture. Also, the tear area or portion of the tape is not clearly visible to the user from the top surface of the tape.
The present invention has as its object the provision of an improved packaging tape having a central, perforated portion to facilitate tearing. Another object of the invention is to provide a tape with a tear-away portion which is visible from the top surface of the tape to the user and which facilitates the grasping of the tear-away portion at any point along the entire length of the tape.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.